Thirdformers How They Came to Be (Part One)
by MaxibotCreatorFlo
Summary: Just an idea that came to mind not long ago. This is a sotry of a Thirdformer (later to be called a Maxibot) named Infinite. She is the first of her kind in all of Cybertronian history, never before has there been a bot so powerful on Cybertron. And it's that kind of strength Megatron intends on taking, before they fall. Read this story to find out what Cybertronian life is like.


Thirdformers were officially my idea, I'm still trying to come up with a better name because 'Thirdformers' sounds stupid, and it's probably copyrighted. It was a saturday in May 2013 I came up with this, I wanted my Transformer characters to have a car mode, and a Maximal/Predaconian/Third mode, so I thought _Hey, why not put both?_ And so I did, creating the rarest species on the planet Cybertron. Thirdformers. They are proven to be the most primative, and violent race. How they killed was in their own way, and their way, was usually the most gruesome way too. Thirdformers are not so territorial, but in most cases, they fight for the land where no Decepticons or Autobots live.

How they came to be~

_Only very few knew how the Thirdformers came to be, but the ways they describe it, were wrong. They came from a single AllSpark fragment that had formed in the depths of Cybertron. A little Protoform was generated, but this was a very special one. Rocks and metal had interfered with it's formation. As energon miners had dug surprisingly above it, one solar cycle later, one of the miners had reported sounds of a sparkling crying. They had investigated the area, and the only case that had been approved of, was that the mine was haunted. But apparently, that didn't stop them from investigating. A truck carrying loads of energon cubes had hit a large rock, and sent unstable energon cubs flying into the air, and hit the ground, causing them to explode and make large craters. Once the dust cleared the truck transformed and looked into the deepest hole, spotting a small pink-blue glow in the hard dirt. More miners had gathered around, but didn't dare enter the crater. The little shape started to squirm out from the ground, it looked like a what you call 'Dragon'. It's little wings were said to be made out of AllSpark fragments, and it's crown of horns of ice. It's talons were small, but they gave off a bright golden gleam in the Cybertronian moonlight. It's white optics glint blue and pink, just like it's wings. The bladed tip of it's tail looked like pure diamond itself. It was a femme bot. The spikes along her back looked as if they were made of glass, and a jewel that was on her forehead glowed brightly as she shook her head. A silver mech transformer was the only one brave enough to enter the crater._

_"Don't get close to it!" Another ordered worriedly, "It could kill!"_

_"What, this little thing?" The silver one said, picking up the Thirdformer. "I doubt it." The femme bot tilted her head adorably then after a cycle she gave off a happy cooing roar. She felt as if she was loved already. The silver bot put her down and climbed out of the crater, the little bot followed. "Stay." Said the mech, but of course, she disobeyed and kept following him. All the other bots had already left and she didn't wanna be left alone. She waddled after him._

_ The silver mech entered a building with what seemed like hundreds of transformers. They all looked at her like she was the AllSpark herself. She crouched and backed up into a wall, the silver mech she was following turned around to see everybody staring at her. They all burst out screaming or panicking or trying to catch her. What was wrong with her? Some started throwing items at her and yelling at her to scat. "Get it out of here!" She heard a femme bot scream. She ran out the entrance just to be hit in the head with something large, sending her a few feet away. She quickly got up and shook her head and started to run as fast as she could, just to be followed by a small gang of mechs. Headlights searched every corner for her, what did she have that they wanted? Her spiked ridge? Her crown of horns? Her... wings?! It had to be her wings, they thought her wings were made of AllSpark fragments, and wanted to get rid of them. "Find it! We need to destroy the fragments so the Decepticons won't find us!" She heard a mech say. She hid in a sewer gage and waited until the gang was gone. She caustiously exited the sewer gauge and looked around. Her jewel glowed softly as she entered and allyway with oil leaking from pipes. She didn't care for a wet environment. A heap of scrap metal was at the end, and she nosed around and into it for anything harmful. After a couple cycles, she layed on top of it and let her wings drape over the sides. She was tired, lost, and hungry. Her tiny jaws gaped open to reveal a yawn, her optics blinked lazily and slowly as she lowered her head onto the scrap metal. She stared at a wall before falling asleep. But as the night went by, something came to mind in her sleep. No where was safe for her. Not even the sad little scrap heap she slept on._

_ "It followed me until I entered the Energon Bar." She could hear a familiar voice as she was starting to wake up. "I have no idea what it is, all I know is that it came from the energon mine."_

_ "The one that's said to be haunted?" Another mech she didn't know at all said._

_ "Yes." She opened her optics to see the silver mech from before looking at her. She yawned and stretched as she discovered she wasn't on the same scrap heap. The thing she layed on was cushiony and comfortable. "I'm starting to think that it doesn't want to be alone for the rest of it's life."_

_ "Then I guess it chose to be with you." Said the other mech. That mech had blue and gold armor with strange markings that she had never seen in her life. "Does it even have a name?" _

_ She snorted, getting awfully tired by being called an 'it'. The silver mech looked at her as if he understood what she thought. "No, but I think it doesn't want to be called an 'it'." He said. "I think it's a... femme?" She nods at his guess. While the two mechs talked, she caught both their names. The gold and blue one was 'Acientnight', and the silver one was 'Streak'. Meanwhile she's just trying to fly. She rose a few feet into the air as they finished their conversation. As she pushed her wings harder, it must've triggered something in her system, causing her to transform into robot form and hit teh ground harshly. Acientnight and Streak stared at her. She blinked her white optics and tilted her head, still staring at the floor. Streak walked over and bent down and she looked up at him, confused. "I think we shall name her..." he smiled softly at her, "Infinite." She got to her feet and stumbled. It looked easy, but Infinite was used to four legs. She discovered that she still had a tail, she spun around, trying to look at it._

_ "What are you?" Aceintnight asked. Infinite tilted her head, she didn't know how to speak yet._

_ "I don't think she can talk yet." Streak said. Infinite slumped back down, she'll learn to walk later._

_"D... d.. d...!" Infinite tried to say. Streak tilted his head to her. "Da...!"_

_**Part One End~**___


End file.
